Tusk
Tusk, also known as the Master of Snow, is a walrus and the lead antagonist at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the true antagonist behind Card-Jitsu Snow, and the leader of the Snow Minions. He is the one who sent Scrap, Sly, and Tank out to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. Tusk seems to have hatred for Sensei and his Ninjas, and is from Sensei's childhood, being Sensei's former best friend, who used to train in the ways of the elements together, but Tusk turned on Sensei out of jealousy. You can battle in his lair him after receiving the Snow Gem. History When Sensei was a young boy who had not yet learned Card-Jitsu, he used to play with Tusk. They swang and had snow ball fights and seemed to be good friends. One day, when Tusk made some snowballs, Sensei made a snow statue of the future dojo. Tusk seemed bitter at this, sensing Sensei would later become more involved in it. He became jealous and angry. Sensei and Tusk trained to master the elements together. They dreamed of standing side by side, leading and training an army of ninja penguins. He and Sensei were friends, but their relationship had a competitive side. Tusk could not master the delicate moves of Sensei. One day, they chose to have a battle on a snowy cliff, where the future Snow Dojo would be years later. Tusk instigated it by throwing a snowball at Sensei, who threw Tusk against a wall with snow. Tusk used his power to create an enormous snowball, displaying his true power over snow. He threw it at Sensei, but once it hit him Sensei sent it back. The force against the wall caused an avalanche, in which Tusk was buried and trapped in a cave in the side of a mountain. Sensei looked for him, but found only a piece of his tusk, departing sadly, and vowed to teach Card-Jitsu to penguins so they could use the elements wisely. Tusk presumed Sensei had left not caring for him, and turned bitter. He sadly sat buried in the snow, then began to dig himself out. For years, Tusk plotted, making the cave his lair. He made armor and a torn cape for himself to look intimidating, became the leader of the snowman army, obsessed with avenging his defeat. He vowed that he would master snow, and that he would get revenge. In May 2013, Tusk sent the 3 Snow Minions, Tank, Scrap and Sly to attack and take revenge on Sensei, but Sensei and the Ninjas withstood the attack, in the game Card-Jitsu Snow. As a final challenge, the ninjas had to stand up to Tusk alongside Sensei, in Tusk's lair, in a battle that would determine the fate of the island. Tusk laughs evilly, saying that their Sensei had taught them well, but he has more power than all of them. Turning into a shadowy spirit, he disappears. Trivia *In the 1st scene of the Card-Jitsu Saga, he was Sensei's friend long ago, who were trained together in the elements, but the friendship disbanded because of jealousy. *He is the first walrus character in Club Penguin. *Judging by his departure at the end of Card-Jitsu Snow, his story may be continued if Card-Jitsu Shadow is real, he and Sensei will possibly make amends and become friends again. Tusk might be related to Card-Jitsu Shadow due to his shadowy spirit that he uses when he escapes at the end of being defeated in Card-Jitsu Snow. This means that Tusk has shadow powers. He can transform into a ghostly shadow and disappear at will. Ninjas may have to master shadow in order to succeed in battle the next time Tusk returns. *After defeating him in Card-Jitsu Snow, you can get his cape. *He, Herbert, and bats are the only mammals in Club Penguin. *In Card-Jitsu Snow, he covers up 6 tiles (2x3) of the grid. *Walruses are not known to live in the Antarctic, so how he got to Club Penguin Island is unknown. **It is possible he has a backstory similar to Herbert's. *Tusk gets his name from his two tusks, an abnormally large pair of teeth that are common in all walruses. Coincidentally, one of Tusk's tusks is broken, leaving one tusk larger than the other. **His missing tusk is Sensei's Simple Walking Stick, turned brown by age. This most likely means that Sensei still cherished their relationship even after Tusk turned evil. *He is the second known Villain in Club Penguin, The first being Herbert P. Bear. *If another event or game comes to Club Penguin, it is possible that the next Villain might be a Seal or a Penguin. **It is still unclear whether Disney is planning to make Villains out of the inhabitant of the Polar Ice Caps. **Club Penguin has had two Villains that inhabit both the North and South Pole, so it maybe possible to have a new Villain that also inhabits these areas in the near future. Gallery In-Game Battle Tusk.png|Sensei telling you to battle Tusk. nIGHTY.png|Tusk in-game. Snaw.png|A penguin wearing Tusk's Cape. Earned after he is defeated. Tusk (2).png|Tusk, Sensei and a Fire Ninja at the beginning of the Tusk Battle Tusk battle 11!!!.png Tusk battle 10!!!!!.png Tusk battle 8!!!.png Tusk battle 7!!.png TUSK BATTLE 5!!!.png TUSK BATTLE 4!!!!!.png TUSK BATTLE 3!!!!!!!!.png Tusk battle 2!!!!!.png Artwork Newspaper 20130515 Front Support Story shadow.png|Silhouette of Tusk. Tusk.png CardJitsuSnow-Tusk.PNG BLC-rIeCcAAzfII.png BLC-xg7CMAA50e9.png Card-Jitsu Saga Tusk Evil.png Ninjas Battle with Tusk.png Ninjas vs Tusk.png Tusk Glowing Eyes.png Tusk Pounding on Cave.png Friends Run from Avalanche.png Tusk Ready to Crush Sensei.png Tusk Scared.png Sensei Strikes Back.png Sensei Fight Tusk.png Tusk Angry battle.png Sensei Pwns Tusk.png Sensei and Tusk Bow.png Tusk masters Water.png Tusk Angry.png Sensei and Tusk Master Snow.png Tusk and Sensei with ninja army.png Sensei and tusk build in the snow.png Tusk and sensei swing 3.png Sensei and tusk swing.png Tusk and sensei.png Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Ninja Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:2013 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Snowman Villains Category:Sensei Category:Tusk